borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
}} The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) RB: Right Bumper DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= start here The x2 Caustic Equilizers worked like a charm thanks Bro Montana :works every time! 06:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) sleadge hey,i need help beating sleadge so can you give me some pointersBrytonissoawesome 21:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC)brytonissoawesomeBrytonissoawesome 21:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :take out his shield with shock and the either burn him or pour on the damage. try not to let him close on you because his attacks are brutal @ short range. try using bloodwing set to shock, or take out the shield and give him the bird (flambe'). 22:19, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : : :thanks any more ways : :where can i find corrosive weopons :Brytonissoawesome 23:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC)brytonissoawesomeBrytonissoawesome 23:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :by the way i am a mordocai level 19 hunter unless its a Guaranteed Drop like sledge's shotgun the items dropped and available for purchase in machines is random. good luck. another way to beat sledge is to kill all his supporting cast and then shoot sledge backing away at mid-distance being careful not to get cornered, at 19 bloodwing is good for one attack at a time. 01:11, December 3, 2010 (UTC) thanks,i just leveled up to level 20 and increased bloodwings attack and speed.Brytonissoawesome 21:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC)brytonissoawesomeBrytonissoawesome 21:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I just posted my first message. Have watched forum for many months and never been able to figure out HOW to post a reply or add on to a message. Still unsure. I would like to pat you on the back for your many contributions to this wiki, but never knew how. I read this daily before jumping in to play the game. Please send me specifics on HOW to add a comment to someone's message. Thanks. Gensuknives.You WILL die....I know...I did. 14:44, December 7, 2010 (UTC) its easy realy all you do is go to edit down on the last comment and press enter then you start typing:] blands 2 hey Dr.F do you know when borderlands 2 comes out???????:]Brytonissoawesome 22:53, December 8, 2010 (UTC)brytonissoawessomeBrytonissoawesome 22:53, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Borderlands 2 will not be released until Duke Nukem has had its run. so as not to compete with their own game. as of this writing GBX has two announced games in development and two unannounced games in development. one is likely the "no-brainer" blands2. 23:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Rarity? Just saw your edit on the Revolver page, and I was wondering about the policies regarding rarity. For example, you labeled them Common, but they can spawn up to Purple. So do you leave them as common, or should they be labeled Common - Purple (Common through Purple) for any weapon? 22:38, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :rarity common was discussed long ago and is slowly being implemented. as a rarity it is all levels of white to purple meaning that the item can be multiple rarities. this to dissuade editors from constantly changing the rarity of something because they have found a green/purple/whathaveyou. i see your point that it has not been documented in rarity. would you care to do so? 22:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know where the page can be found. 22:59, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Rarity oddly enough. 02:08, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Specter mod Here is the code from willowtree to get a Specter mod body: : dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Command.Lilith_Hyperion_Specter Apparantly, in DLC3 all 4 characters were assigned one (1) new non-loyalty class mod as well as 3 loyalty class mods. The specter class mod is one of the non-loyalty class mods, I mistakenly thought that it was a hyperion loyalty mod, which isn't possible considering that the Hyperion loyalty mod belongs to the Hunter. (By the way I am the who has been discussing the Specter Mod with you recently, I just wasn't signed because I forgot that I logged out and had to re-log in.) PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 02:06, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :longshot - i agree. the COMs can be labelled as hyperion etc. but not loyalty. you may add it back if you have the time and kindly would you look over the chart to check that all COMs labelled loyalty are in fact loyalty and not just a singlular manufacturer's? and thank you for your contributions. 09:22, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey!! Im user Fugu72, who you banned a few days ago, and for which I had zero chance to explain or reply to anyone...since my IP was banned. I just read your message tonite about me uploading stuff like a moron and overwriting files which were linked to other pages and all I wanted to I apologize for that. Despite your belief, I did not know what I was doing. I knew I was doing something wrong when my files started been removed last tuesday and beleive me I felt pretty bad. I didnt hink I could mess up a website to which I had acces to editing pages. Again, Im really sorry for the trouble I caused, I only wanted to help by sharing the pictures of weapons I found but I will admit been a little short on patience whenit comes to reading and despite my asking for help to the staff a few months ago, I never quite understood how I could contribute to this very neat website and since a few of the pictures I uplaoded 5-6 months ago stayed, I didnt know I was doing it wrong. I wish I had a chance to explain before I was banend forever but again, given my IP was banned I couldnt even find a way to reach you to apologize and explain what hapenned. I dont expect you to un-ban me because its my word against....well...nothing...but I felt real bad for causing trouble and if it was the last you heard from me here, at least I got a chance to speak. Sorry again and take care! Fugu72 05:23, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :you are unbanned. try naming your files differently so as to not overwrite other folks files. and publish them somewhere, if not on the item's talk page, put them on your page (with which you can do whatever you want). this way they will not be orphaned. look at other people's pages if you want ideas. thank you for going out of your way to explain this unpleasantness. welcome back and enjoy! 09:16, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ps - only the item cards which are digital camera pictures need to be replaced. try the forums next time (almost anything goes there). ::out of curiosity who did you ask for help? if it was me i apologiz/se for missing it. Hi!! Thanks for unblocking me, rest assured that you will not have to block me again. I have understood a few things in the last few days, reading around and all. I didnt even notice you had left a message on my talk page till this morning where I noticed you asking me NOT to overwrite files. I dont want to bother you with all the questions I have about helping this wiki with new picture files but I do want to know how things work. From what I understand, it is only allowed to upload a new file for a weapon if the file name is identical, therefor, it is actually updating this exact weapon picture. I also notice on my talk page you have mentionned that I have made mistakes in the past uploading revolver files (again really sorry) Have I noticed my talk page sooner, I would have asked before uploading anything else but I didnt I didnt expect to be given a second chance to participate, but i really dont wanna mess up again so is there a page where I can easily read the rules and guidelines on how to upload, I would really appreciate. I have over a thousand screenshots from weapons (no green or white) and if I can help you and the others with some interesting variant of legendary weapons and such, please let me know. In the mean time, Ill stick to reading and watching untill Im sure Im not repeating my mistakes. Thanks again for your trust, wont let you down! Frank Fugu72 01:11, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :please do not upload images of items where the image is in use somewhere on the wiki. this is indicated by the featured on link at the bottom of the page. best to not overwrite someone else's file. you can do this by naming them ___fugu or fugu___. if you want you can upload all your good stuff to your userpage and then start adding them to the known models lists on talk pages. if you want help ask me or another admin or try the forums under watercooler. if you want to help keep an eye on the Borderlands_Wiki:Needhelp page or check my bounty board. 07:21, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Weapon update Hey!! Im really slowly getting this website, I just noticed that all the messages I left you were actually lower on your talk page...and that you had answered ALL my recently asked questions.... sigh.. :O( Ok to answer your question about the help I got before,I dont know how I managed to contact them and get them to answer me caus its been a while, but its the people from wikia (Sarah), but as I understand from their last email, they dont cover specific wiki such as borderland so they couldnt help me too much with the pic situation. I think last time they just took my files and probably contacted you to upload them. Anyways, Ill just stick to "trying" to put stuff on my page. Again sorry for the trouble I caused before, I was under the impression that the idea of the weapon picture update was to show the most powereful/valuable weapon found in the game so whenever I had a gun that was better than what I saw on the website, I figured Id update it and put what I had found...this is why I uploaded so many weapons...some of them as you said were barely appropriate. Thanks for your help, Ill try to put it to good use from now on. Fugu72 Roll back Im a bit confused. I did not know that roll back was an option and i dont know the difference. i have only ever seen others use undo, so thats what i have been using.( did i do something wrong?) Could you explain the difference in a bit more detail so i understand which one to use, and when. Veggienater 17:48, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :you is now a rollbacker (or as of the date of my post on your talk). basically if you see vandalism you can one click it back w/o summary. you been drafted for doing well, sorry. : Ah, i see, in that case i am honored and will try to do my best with this new ability.Veggienater 19:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : Candidates for Deletion Is there some specail way to create a banner on a page that needs to be deleted or do I just use the brackets around the ( delete| reason ) like on the money page.Veggienater 20:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :that is correct. or . 20:28, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : OK, great. I will continue to help to the best of my limited knowledge computer wise.Veggienater 20:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Steam Sale if Borderlands Game of the Year remains on sale at 50% off until 01JAN11 Dr. F will buy 2''' four packs. an additional full game for himself and gifts for '''any 7 of his steam friends with this item on their wish list who agree to accept the gift. goty (or four pack) must remain @ 50% until noon 01JAN11 or my offer/pledge is vacated. 1626 local 27DEC10 *friendships are not required to be maintained after gifts. offer void on pandora and within rebel alliance space. "free" steam account required. Borderlands Game of the Year four pack must be on sale for 50% off ($75.00 USD) for awards/gifts to be purchased. if one or the other is always on sale offer continues but four pack must be 50% off on 01JAN11. sorry randal drat 12/28 steam dropped the 50% offer today. sorry gang. 19:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :oops! i lied! 4-pack is still 50%! offer still stands!! 19:02, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::ive upped the ante! 19:20, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :if no one is reading this ill just close it with nagy and the 2 tf2 friends w/ game on their list as takers. No-One? 50 USD game with no counter-wager and no takers? amazing. 30DEC10 winners #nagamarky #DethUnicorn #FrostBack 07:07, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : am most thankful. will start on my new laptop (soon) with this. 09:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks bro! I am installing as I type this message! Happy new years and thanks :D DethUnicorn 18:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) shank's place Have you ever had a question raised on the dlc T-Bone Junction, where you enter the Palace to kill Mr Shank? I have played for hourse with my partner, and twice we've tried to get into this palace. The first time, there was a green screen, and then it ditched us so we had to start again, making our entire day a waste of time! Then, about an hour ago, we finally crawled our way back in and - green screen again! This time, though, it let us get into the palace, only to find the screens so badly pixelated that you couldn't see where you were going, where your partner was, where the enemies were, nor - indeed - whether you were looking at the floor or ceiling! It is totally unplayable and I am, frankly, extremely disappointed and frustrated. Have you had any similar comments? Is there anything we should be doing to make this issue less of a problem? Bikertazza 19:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :working on that. brb. 19:20, December 28, 2010 (UTC) any chance of a screenshot/picture? , , or ? ::(The Evil Dr. F's note - issue has been sorted out by lockheed fix) Shank's Palace Thanks for that. Sadly, we will have to start all over again, but if/when we get there again, I will take some photos with a good old-fashioned DSLR! (it's on our TV with PS3, so screenshots not so easy!) Sorry, wasn't sure how to just add on after my last listing, so I've done a new subject... Bikertazza 20:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) User boxes Thanks for the UoTM and the Black Knight. Im not sure I have done all that much to deserve them as there are others who do more and understand more than I, but I am Honored by this.Veggienater 22:59, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :your progress and determination are exemplary. 23:12, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, what is the Black Knight for and why does it link to Nagy's contributions page? Is it some sort of comparison or am I to use him as an example of how to conduct myself ? I am a little slow when it comes to these sort of things ;)Veggienater 05:57, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::(The Evil Dr. F's note - the doctor was in a rush and copy pasted nagy's box. note the format in source, idiomatic of the nag.) :congrats on the uotm/jan11, veg. the black knight ubx was an interesting bit of snark created by doc and awarded to nagy in response (retaliation?) to certain ip's disgruntled by nagy's, um,... determination in maintaining the high standards of this wiki's content. wear this ubx with pride, sir. it is awarded to few. (the link is vestigal. no comparison is implied or intended.) 06:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Now that I understand the meaning of it I am twice as honord as I was before, considering I was already using him and several Admins (DR.F and Fry) included as examples of how to conduct myself. ;)--Veggienater 06:27 January 2, 2011 (UTC) RESURFACE OF THE TOAST dude its taken me about 6 months (maybe more) to realize that Dr. F was the name of the Scientist in Mystery Science Theater 3000. And TV's Frank. I am a smart. So anyway what have I missed since my last surfacing? Any AtlasSoldier like moments? 01:02, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow it's been so long my auto-login has expired. It's GnarlyToaster here. thanks thanks for that... i was wondering why the auto link thing didnt work for proc :) : it's auto but it's not smart 16:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) An idea for a possible new forum Hey, I have an idea for a possible new forum. What about a forum where we can post character builds for other members to comment and even offer advice on? It would be perfect for those like me who want comments on their builds but don't get any because their user pages get minimal exposure. If not this, is there any forums that already exist where I can do such a thing as post a link to my build page so people can see and comment on it? 15:55, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : There have not been many, if any, character builds in the forums. What there have been are misplaced ones created as articles, and correctly-placed ones in the user subpages - most of which are simply a display of point distribution instead of in the interests of discussion and advice. Personally, I think there are too many skill points and too few skills for such diverse distribution options, but there is still room for refinement if a build is made for a particular purpose. : As mentioned, the most convenient place to put your character builds is on your user subpage, e.g. User:Kev-Mas_Colcha/Insert_build_name_here which allows for autonomy over your pages (as opposed to forums which are prone to uneraseable junk). Revisions to that page will still be visible on the wiki activity feed, and you may extend an invitation for feedback then. : Or you could just create a forum topic. But I doubt if there would be enough of such threads to warrant a separate forum subsection. Then again, the musters are dead. 16:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) forum header is watercooler (scuttlebutt) for general discussion. if memory serves there are/have been 3 forums with builds included. to protect your build i suggest transcluding your page ie . note the preceding colon. there is ''no'' policy against builds in forums. it just never caught on. this wiki's policy is no builds in main namespace due to page count glut. user namespace and forum mainspace are fair game. 17:05, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Does this work? 17:47, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::im gonna go with yes seeing as how youve already got mileage out of it and that is precisely what i meant by transcluding your build. steam shows the install for "Borderlands" as 7000 MB. considering reloaded is at 12.1 GB with all DLCs, I'm assuming this 7000 MB is only for vanilla. if so, how am I to unlock goty content? and by "Borderlands" I mean that's what it says on the game list, no goty stuff. 16:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :it installs the full 12. then asks for keys, which are available from right click game in library, when accessed. 16:51, January 4, 2011 (UTC) It's been awhile... Hey Doc. I've finally been able to make it back around this corner of the internets. And i'd like to know if I could apply for rollback privileges? NOhara24 06:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I've done the research and I'll do my best to stick around. NOhara24 16:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Questions: I have recently lost a forum i made... Im not sure if its due to vanalism or if it expired due to inactivity. Its called "Double Phase Blast" and if possible i would like it back for a min so i can at least copy it, seeing how i have not gotten time to show it to a friend. I am the best robot 10:41, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :your page was moved to Forum:Double_Phase_Blast. the redirect from Double Phase Blast was deleted for house keeping. 11:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :check my talk page and recent contributions to nagy's talk page pleaseI am the best robot 11:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :dang, check my talk page againI am the best robot 13:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Screenshot I was trying to find out how to take and post a screenshot. I guess on the PS3 the only way is to take a camera and shoot a pic of the screen and then upload it. My little camera is so crappy it took lousy shots so I will probably abandon my gallery project. Thanks.Gensuknives 12:50, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I think there is a way if your PS3 is linked to your PC... Dont give up yet, there are many people here to help you, you can also post a forum in the watercooler and ask for help :) I am the best robot 13:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) My PS3 is not linked to my PC, only to the monitor they both share. I tried to hit PrintScreen but it would not paste to Paint so I couldn't crop or size it. I couldn't find the image anywhere after I hit PrintScreen. ????Gensuknives 20:07, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :robot may be teasing you. pcs will not capture screens not generated by _that_ pc. use a phone or vado or ipod or web cam. if it looks usable you already know you can resize and save as jpeg with paint. keep us/me posted. 22:15, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Actually, (other than impersonating a robot) I never tease users... I do know that a pc is vital for xbox to mod on, I was just trying to encourage :) I only tease ADMINS about what they may or may not have in their basement :p I am the best robot 06:29, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I will give the webcam a try. My only concern is "How to capture a shot of the monitor screen" while it is in use by my PS3 ingame??? Will see if I can get it to work. More news later.Gensuknives 13:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :that is actually a very good point. if you have an input selector you could line up the shot and prepare then switch to ps3 (which i assume is rca video in) and capture then switch back. admittedly its a lot of work but im frankly agog to know if it works. (alas, if they are both HDMI you will need to physically switch them) 14:11, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Adding Quotes for Brick I have a list of the Issuing a Duel quotes that need to be added on the Brick page, I cannot edit them myself so I will pass them to you. Desperado SMG 00:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :page is locked to unregistered users only. you are registered but i added anyway. thanks again for your support. 00:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) memo disregard above link. it is for testing purposes. 15:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) memo 2 disregard previous memo. button works. 16:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi, regarding DLC 4 Hi Doc, Don't know where to look or who to ask, so im asking you (in hope that you've got it) but with the Claptrap revolution, what can I be hoping for? *Is there additional levels (bit confused on that bit) *If there's additional levels, does that means the enemies will also be maxed out with you? *Is loot better than before, or is still just random stuff that will pop up. *And of course, playtime, how long? Thanks alot -- IDave Ja VuTalk 04:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : * Patch 1.4.0 is required to run DLC4, but only Patch 1.4.1 will raise the level cap by 8 independent of any DLC. : * The enemies scale just like any other DLC: they have fixed levels in playthrough 1 and 2, but with playthrough 2 completed they will scale with the host in 2.5 : * It "is still just random stuff that will pop up"; the loot is quite miserable, actually. : * Less than one day if you're willing to spend the time, two or so days if played casually. : 04:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Naga, I expected poor loot to be honest. Also just skipped to the end of Ramza411sb's vids on youtube to find out his playtime (sure you're familiar with him). Once again, thanks -- IDave Ja VuTalk 05:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : I'm subscribed to him, yes. Wait, how'd you know.... 05:40, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I Like to read comments, you happened to be someone Ramza responded to. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 05:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ? I haven't the slightest idea what you mean so no it wasn't me working on undisclosed 3rd party material. Unless you mean something else I not quite understanding. IDJV :i am evr so sorry. that was jtvd78 i was thinking of. its the initials. again i apologize. 23:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem. Anyway, a question I don't expect you to know, but could point me to someone who would if the GotY edition comes with separate codes for the dlc? I already have dlc 1-3 but only need the last one (planning on giving spare codes to a friend) -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:22, January 18, 2011 (UTC) unleess you buy on steam (which auto-keys) you can use codes as you wish. so, yes, if you buy GotY you will get a map and a CNRR key with others to be used as you like. or you can purchase CNRR. i myself bought the disc, dlc keys, and a GotY(steam) as per announcement above. 21:06, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :The Reason why I didn't expect you to know becuase im on xbox, which I forgot to mention for some reason. So to be crystal clear, I buy the GotY edition and will have four separate codes, one for each DLC? (Sorry im an absolute arse, but I want to make sure before purchase) -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:35, January 18, 2011 (UTC) i see your point and to be absolutely sure i recommend you ask fen as he has recently crossed over to the M$ side. 21:43, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Fen's Still active? And sure I'll ask him right away. Thank you good sir. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Appeal? 212.159.71.8 Hi I have recently been reported for editing Cyans For Trade... By nagamarky. I did edit it, However I just said please delete this page. The page previously had no text, and I don't know how to put a box up saying this is up for speedy deletion. Also this page may be of use to you.Clicky Anyway I have now made an account under the name CaptainSpoon and if you wish to contact me please do so there. Captainspoon 20:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :dear cap'n, report has been recycled/rescinded/reused. please feel free to use Forum:Item trading XBox 360, Forum:Item trading PS3, or Forum:Item trading PC for all your trading needs. these things happen. : 21:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ps - page was moved to Forum:Cyans for trade and much more. All official. no mods +2 Find Rare Items Cat/Scav Sorry, I thought I was logged in when I posted the question. Do you know if the +2 Find Rare Items from the Catalyst stacks with that of the Scavenger's? Thanks, and sorry for the mix up 00:03, 18 January 2011 Arcadian Rook :it does. unfortunately the question is whether either make any difference whatsoever. several studies have been run. the summation i believe is the COM affects the spawning so when entering an area it should be equipped. when entering an area where enemies will spawn it should be equipped. this is much simpler if you leave it equipped but apparently wholly unnecessary. 06:14, January 18, 2011 (UTC) corrosive lance busters Hey Doctor! Would you kindly give me a good lv 33 corrosive weapon, a smg if possible? Or more preferably, duplicate? Need a good gun to fight those Crimson Lance. And give me some tips on editing and uploading images? Thanks! :there is a help section under community on the top nav. my number one lance killer has always been an x2 caustic equalizer. if you ping me on steam and/or gamespy i will be on the lookout for lvl~33 corrosives. 03:18, January 20, 2011 (UTC) (best advice i can give is look at the source of pages and note what others do) : :Ok i look into it. thank you. cannot edit my own sig page You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been protected from editing, because it is included in the following page, which is protected with the "cascading" option turned on: * User talk:AtlasSoldier would it be possible to turn cascading page protection off? 06:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::is that better? 07:31, January 22, 2011 (UTC) hehe.. umm srry typo supposed to be filled, gettin this all from the game of the year edition guide any particular way i should site this stuff Borderfreak 07:25, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :as info obtained from Brady Games and not gearbox would be nice. or maybe suggest adding on the talk page. 07:31, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Request for cleanup Hi, can I request a cleanup of the Maliwan Volcano talk page? There's a quote "'DO NOT PUT ANY TALK BELOW THIS AREA!!! DO IT ABOVE THE TABLE" '''followed by about half a page of unsigned, messy comments. :yes use or just move everything to where it ought to be P.S. is there any way I can report future issues such as vandalism, cleanup, etc. without coming here and leaving a message every time? :Borderlands Wiki:Vandalism report P.P.S. Why isn't the "Do not put any talk below this area..." quote on every weapon talk page? :it _can_ be (hint hint) 02:16, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :- The Evil Dr. F'' : :Is there any way so that every time people press the "Add new topic" button on the talk page it adds their comment ABOVE the table? I think that's why people ignore the quote 04:26, January 25, 2011 (UTC) truth told i would rather people put their talk below the table and the reminder to say so. i personally would rather '' all ''the tables be first on the talk page(s). the wikia button is 'hard wired' to put new comments at the bottom. 04:42, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : Then how about we change it to put everything BELOW the table? 14:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : : On a second thought, that might not be a good idea...I can think of 2 solutions to this problem: : 1. Disable the Add Topic button and use the Edit button to force people to edit the entire article... : 2. In the simplified view (such as when we access using a mobile device) we can "Hide" parts of the articles, why can't we do that in the full view? : This will save us from scrolling through the extremely long table section 15:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) my problem with this proposal is that we are looking at formating and organiz/sing pages that were never intended to be so. the talk page is where the detritus from the article goes. its where people discuss whether your cousin larry's idea of a trivia note is more of a dare from his poker buddies. that said, '''if you want to do all this i have but one requirement. no content is to be removed unless it is "i found this off craw" going to the table where it belongs. any and all 'hey looky looky here'sections can go bye bye as long as the image is still used (not orphaned by edit revision). 1327local25jan11 : geez complicated and so much work O_O. *runs away* : Ya I'll see what I can do hehe 02:49, January 26, 2011 (UTC) community corner In the community corner it says navigate using the menus on the left? Cant really remember. Just a small thing, but it should be changed any way to match up with the oasis skin. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 04:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Deleting outdated material There is strategy on the Diehard page that seems to be theoretical. I have labeled the strategy Diehard tanking. While it is a very cool concept (and >I WISH) it will not work effectively. It just might be outdated by a patch or not tested to the point where a Three strikes, your out auto-respawn happened. In any event, its on a main page and will not work as described. I didn't want to outright delete it but it needs revamping or something. I did delete the sentence that directly contradicted tested strategy and added a drawback, but frankly that is not enough (its a main page). So just add it to your to do list? after all, you have plenty to put off already :p P.S. your name is frank isn't it???? :p I am the best robot 12:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC)] : No, it's not. 13:31, January 25, 2011 (UTC) OOPS, nevermind. my tested strategy was deleted so I just the outdated/theoretical strategy, The page is fine now :) I am the best robot 12:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - content is up to the users. i am but a ringmaster in this circus of silliness) Thanks nagy :) ive been calling him frank all along... :/ (I'll just call him ringer) :P The Diehard page just got EXTREMELY subjective since, as a solo player, i put myself in the middle of groups, relying on a second wind to heal ALL THE TIME... LOL... One thing i am wondering... how does a berserker deal with 3 cripples in a row, in a short period of time = automatic re-spawn? especially if "tanking" for a group? is there a glitch or cheat in multi-player that gets around that? I myself refuse to use cheats, but i am curious, since as a solo player i have to "back off" if i get 2 cripples in a row. I am the best robot 13:48, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I got an answer from NOhara24, although through quick tests it seems data is outdated on bleedout time. But about the GOTY, yes, you only get one code and its only the initial download that asks for the code, after that the other DLC is "free" on that PC. Makes you wonder if its "free" on that IP address... HHMMM I am the best robot 11:08, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :i want to be sure about this because you have contradicted our xbox sysop. i do not remember which system you play on. 20:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Lv 69 question my bad, didnt sign :( Trail blazer 03:00, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Lv 69 question Dear Dr. Forrestor, This might be a noob question but I figure I should ask about it. I have a question about DLC's and the ability to reach lv 69. I own and downloaded the Claptrap Revolution, Secret Armory, and Mad Moxxie for my PS3 and I got thinking about a what if that could be possible. Say for instince that you do have downloaded DLC3 and/or 4 and you can level up only to lv 61. I read in a discussions that the patch for going to lv 69 came out a little after DLC4. I bought DLC4 roughly a week after its launch and im wondering if I didn't get the patch for reaching lv 69. If thats the case then what are my options? Do I delete the saved game data from my PS3 and download the DLCs and start anew? Trail blazer 02:57, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Just saying hi Thanks for the welcome. So I hate to ask something of u so soon I feel like a pain in the ass but w/e. So here go's can you help me get a modded SMG for my lv 69 siren. My account on ps3is necrodude999 if you can. I'll trade for it or fast lvl people or do quest. What ever it takes so thanks again for your time.